Paily's first Christmas
by Emily.Anon
Summary: It's the first Christmas Emily and Paige are celebrating as a couple. Paily fluff :)


**So I wrote this a few nights ago but the internet screwed up and deleted it so I decided to re-write it tonight :) hope you like it x**

'I can't believe tomorrow will be our first Christmas together.' Emily said as she lightly kissed Paige on the lips, both smiling as their lips connected.

'Neither can I, I can't wait to spend the whole day with you.'

'Same, I'm so excited to give you your presents, you're going to love them.' Emily went in for another kiss before Paige pulled away.

'What!? I didn't think we were getting presents for each other.' Paige gave Emily a confused look and Emily gave her a matching look.

'Well we didn't _have _to but I _wanted _to get you something.' Emily's voice was quiet, obviously hurt.

'I'm so sorry babe. I promise I'll do something special tomorrow to make up for it.' Paige forced a smile.

'It's fine. I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed, we have to be up early to get to Spencer's on time.'

'But it's only 9:30pm? I'm really sorry I didn't get you a present, it was silly of me to think that we weren't getting each other gifts. I hate that I have hurt you.' She slowly kissed Emily's forehead.

'I'm not hurt, I'm just tired. You don't have to come to bed yet if you're not tired.'

'No, I want to come to bed with you, I just hate going to sleep on Christmas Eve knowing that you're upset.' Paige obviously felt bad.

'Well you can sleep easy tonight because I'm not upset.' The girl forced a smile, wanting Paige to stop talking.

* * *

Emily woke up and while she should have woke up happy, with it being Christmas Day and getting to spend it with her girlfriend she couldn't help but feel hurt. She wasn't sure whether she was being selfish but they _had_ been dating for 8 months, surely they were expected to get each other gifts by now. As she looked to her bedside table to check the time she noticed a coffee sat there with a note in the shape of a heart next to it, the note reading:

_Merry Christmas Emily,_

_I know I messed up but please don't let me ruin today for you._

_I promise I'm going to make up for it._

_I love you forever and always, Paige xoxo_

Although Emily was mad at her she couldn't help but smile, she couldn't deny that _usually _her girlfriend was very thoughtful.

* * *

As Spencer opened her front door to welcome the two girls she wrapped her arms around them, 'merry Christmas girls!' As she pulled away she flashed them a big smile before adding, 'look up.' As they looked up they found themselves standing under some mistletoe. Paige sheepishly went in to kiss Emily and Emily let her give her a quick peck, nothing more.

'Seriously? You guys usually are usually all over each oth-' Spencer suddenly stopped what she was saying when she noticed Paige shake her head behind Emily.

Emily headed to the lounge room to go and stand with Hanna and Aria.

'What have you done Paige?' Spencer gave Paige a stern look.

'I told Emily that I hadn't gotten her a present' she confessed.

'Well have you!?' Spencer gave Paige a face a shock and concern.

'Of course I have Spence, what kind of Girlfriend do you think I am? I just didn't think she would get this upset.' Paige was genuinely worried now.

'wow, you really are like one of the guys.'

'hey!' She gave Spencer a friendly push. 'Can you help me fix this and let us open our presents before we eat otherwise she will be upset for the majority of the day?' Paige pleaded.

'I think I'm gonna have to,' she just smiled at the girl.

Spencer walked into the lounge room ready to make everyone quiet. 'Guys. I've decided that we are going to open our presents before we eat.' As Emily heard these words her head dropped to look at the ground, making Paige feel terrible.

'What? Why?' Hanna said with slight panic, like the food was the only reason she was there.

'Don't argue with the host'. Spencer shot back.

* * *

They were all situated around the lounge, each of the four girls sitting with their boyfriends/girlfriend. They slowly made there way around the room, each of the couples exchanging gifts as the rest of them watched them open the presents.

It was finally time for Paige and Emily to swap gifts. Emily was first to give Paige her present. Although Emily was upset with the girl she was still excited to watch her open her present, wanting to see her reaction. As Paige ripped open the wrapping she revealed a hoodie, with a batman logo on the chest. She instantly smiled: she loved it. 'Check the pocket.' Emily quietly added. Paige did as she said and put her hand in the adjoining pocket and as she did she could feel two small bits of paper and as she pulled her hand out she realised she was holding two tickets to see 'P!NK' live. 'Oh my God! Thank you so much Emily. I love them...I love _you.'_ Paige looked up at Emily, giving her a warm smile, she really was grateful for her presents.

The people in the room now looked at Paige, waiting for her to give Emily her present. Emily awkwardly looked around the room, not sure what to do. All of the girl's boyfriends had gotten them gifts so for her girlfriend to have chosen not to was quite humiliating. Just as Emily had to swallow a lump in her throat she noticed Paige reach into her bag.

'Did you really think I wouldn't get you something on our first Christmas together?' A smile spread across both of their faces. Emily couldn't believe that she _actually _thought Paige didn't get her anything.

'Merry Christmas babe,' Paige said as she handed Emily a card and a small rectangular box. Emily opened the card first and she didn't expect anything to be in it but as she opened it four cards flell out and Paige couldn't wait to tell her what they were.

'They are four vouchers for a day spa. You, Aria, Spencer and Hanna are going to spend the day at one. With everything that's happened you guys deserve a day of relaxation.' They all thanked Paige and she nodded in appreciation.

Emily slowly opened the small box revealing a gold bracelet with a date engraved onto it.

'_10-4-2012'_

'It's the date of _our _first date.' Emily said as she looked up at Paige.

'Yeah, the day we sung Pink on the karaoke.' Emily couldn't believe how thoughtful her girlfriend's presents were.

'I love you too Paige.' Emily said as she lent into Paige, giving her a passionate kiss, forgetting about everyone else in the room until Spencer shouted out 'that's the Paige and Emily I know!'

* * *

They were all sitting around the large dining room table as Paige looked at Emily 'I still can't believe that I get to be the girl sitting next you on Christmas Day holding your hand under the table.'

Emily looked right into her eyes before replying, 'well you are and I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Paige nuzzled her face into Emily's neck and whispering, 'I'm sorry for lying to babe, I hope my presents made up for up for it.'

'well, they _almost _did.'

Paige pulled her head from the girl's neck. 'Almost!? What can I do to make you _fully _forgive me?

'umm...' Emily looked up the ceiling, pretending to think the question over. 'I _can _think of one thing you could do...but it will have to wait till later because what I have in mind doesn't require clothes. Paige loved it when Emily spoke dirty.

'_really?_ The things I do for you.' Paige said with a mischievous tone before adding, 'I can't wait...'


End file.
